Remind me
by Lisablackroses
Summary: All those things that you used to do, that made me fall in love with you. You'd wake up in my old t-shirt. All those mornings I was late for work. Remind me, oh baby, remind me.


**This one-shot is based on the song Remind me from Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood. Enjoy!**

My Roza and I are together for 7 years now. And things are getting a little bit sloppy. We don't make time for each other anymore. There are no kisses anymore where you get lost in. Only the good morning and good night kisses.

And only because they are part of our routine. We barely see each other. I can't even remember when we had sex for the last time. We made a promise to each other a couple years ago to never become that couple that stays together but never talks.

Well, at the moment, we are that kind of couple. And I'm afraid that if we're going to go down this road we end up without the other. It kills me to think of a life without my beautiful Roza. We've been through so much together.

All those people that were against us and all those who thought that I took advantage of her. If they only knew that I would do everything she asks me to. I need to remind myself what we had and what we still have.

Today in the gym there was a song playing that mentioned the problems I have with my Roza. And I keep staring at the lyrics if there's an answer somewhere.

_We didn't care if people stared  
__We'd make out in a crowd somewhere  
__Somebody'd tell us to get a room  
__It's hard to believe that was me and you_

_Now we keep saying that we're okay  
__But I don't want to settle for good, not great  
__I miss the way that if felt back then  
__I wanna feel that way again_

It's bringing back so much memories. When we moves to court we could finally be open about our relationship. Not that many people accepted us back then, but that didn't matter to us. We didn't have to sneak around anymore.

And we, especially Roza, needed to let everyone know that we belonged to the each other. Every time we would spare together in the gym it ended as a make out session. And so many times we got caught. It brings a smile back to my face.

And the times we still had time to go on dates. We would always pick a restaurant somewhere outside the royal court. Nobody new us back there and people wouldn't stare at us. Those nights only the two of us seems to exist.

We hold hands the whole night. Not even letting go to eat. She is always the most beautiful woman on this earth to me. But those nights, we always dressed up and did the best we could.

On the way home we always ended in a deserted place and we would make love on the back seat of the car. We would drive home, trying to keep our hands off each other and when we finally made it back home we would make love all over again.

_Do you remember how it used to be?  
__We'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep  
__Remind me, baby, remind me_

_Oh, so on fire, so in love  
__That look in your eyes that I miss so much  
__Remind me, baby, remind me_

_I wanna feel that way  
__Yeah, I wanna hold you close  
__Oh, if you still love me  
__Don't just assume I know_

Three years ago I asked her to marry me. I knew that I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life. And even when things are bad between us, like they are now, I still love her with all that I am.

And how could I not love her. Everything she did for me. I mean, how can you resist the person that found a way to turn you back from being a strigoi. And she even forgave me from everything I did to her when I was a strigoi.

So, a couple of months after her twenty-first birthday I asked her to become my wife. I had planned it for a while then and managed to keep it a secret. We went to a small place on the east coast for the weekend. We all know how much Roza loves the sun.

And on the end of the first day we sat on the beach watching the sunset. I fell down on one knee and asked her. Luckily, for me, she said yes. It made me the happiest man on this planet.

Six months after I asked her to marry me that day was finally there. We went home, to Baia, to marry there in the church. Only a couple of people were at the wedding. Only those we loved and who supported us when we came out as a couple.

It was a wonderful day. The wedding was in the middle of the moroi night. So the sun was shining and we had our reception outside. Lissa was our wedding planner. That wasn't really a surprise.

I remember the moment that my Roza walked through the aisle with her father. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had a simple white dress on and her hair hung loose around her shoulders. But her eyes. The most beautiful eyes. They were shining like they never had. So much love came from her.

Right before Abe put Roza's hands in mine he just had to threat me one last time. And even that couldn't fade the smile that was on my face. We said our own vows and danced the whole night. Not that I like to dance. But it made Roza so happy. And I could hold her the entire night.

_I wanna feel that way  
__Yeah, I wanna hold you close  
__Oh, if you still love me  
__Don't just assume I know_

_Oh baby, remind me  
__Remind me_

_Do you remember the way if felt?  
__You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves  
__Remind me, yeah, remind me_

All those memories of the last seven years. Every birthday, every Christmas, every celebration. She was there, by my side. As our lives, devoted to being a guardian, we were never sure how long it would last. We used to make every second count that we could be together.

And I don't know where that time is now. I still love her. With all that I am. And I haven't regret any of our life. I remember those mornings when we were both off duty and didn't want go out of bed. So we stayed in all day.

And every now and then when Roza sent me out of the bed to get her something to eat. It's unbelievable how much she eats. So I ended up feeding her and it always let to more.

And even after all those years. She still sleeps in one of my shirts instead of her own pj's. They reach her knees. But she looks so sexy in my shirt. She still snuggle against me at night and when she wakes she still smiles that beautiful smile when she sees me.

_All those things that you used to do  
__That made me fall in love with you  
__Remind me, oh baby, remind me_

_Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt  
__All those mornings I was late for work  
__Remind me, oh baby, remind me, yeah_

_Oh baby, remind me  
__Baby, remind me, yeah, oh  
__(Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt)  
__Baby, remind me_

If I hear the door and I am in two steps with her. Before she even noticed what's going on I have wrapped her up in my arms and my lips crash down on hers. When I pull away from her she looks very surprised.

'Baby, I am so sorry for everything. Please go on a date with me.', I say and her eyes lit up. She nods and pulls me down for another kiss.

An hour later we are on our way. Since it is still morning for us dhampirs. In the human time it's evening. I reach out to hold Roza's hand and she clamps on it. She is a little sleepy because she had a night shift. But she smiles bright at me when I look at her. And it makes me even happier that we are going.

'Dimitri. I am so sorry. And I love you so much. You know that right?', she softly says. I squeeze in her hand. My silly Roza. There isn't a moment I doubted that. So I tell her how much I love her and how much I have missed her. We sit in silence for a couple of minutes before I notice that she is crying. It takes me a minute or so to pull over and wrap her in my arms.

'Roza, sweetie. Why are you crying? Is something wrong? Am I doing something wrong? I swear that I will make it right to you.', I start rambling. She gives me a small smile and gives me a small kiss.

'You're perfect Dimitri. I was so scared lately that I would lose you. I didn't know what to do any more. I wanted to be with you so bad. And we promised to each other to never become this kind of people. And then life happened.', she says and she looks at me with that sad look. I cup her face in my hands and kiss her. I try to put all my love in that kiss.

'I know Roza, I know. But I'm still here. And I will be there until we are old and grey. We just have to make time for each other.', I say and kiss her for a last time. She smiles at me and she climbs back to her own car seat. I start driving again and my hand grabs hers.

We went to our favorite restaurant and it was perfect. We ate, Roza ate a lot, and we talked for three hours. It is that the restaurant was closing. Otherwise we were still sitting there. She told me everything I missed and I told her everything.

She is so strong and I am so proud of her. She is my sun and my stars. I wrap my arms around her as we walk back to the car. She is telling a funny story and I am so glad that I finally see her eyes sparkling again. I pull her in the middle of her story towards me for a kiss.

When she kisses me back I wrap my other arm around her and her arms are wrapped around me. I push her against the car and my hand is running through her hair. I forget everything that happened between us and only that moment only we exist.

When she tries to reach up and wrap her legs around me, I snap out of the moment. Remembering where we are at the moment. She looks hurt first but when she looks around she blushes for a moment.

'Should we start our tradition again?', she asks and I can see the mischief in her eyes. I give her a full smile and a quick kiss. We both get in the car and I start driving. And as we try to keep our hands of off each other we find a desert place and we climb on the back seat of the car. And I know that this will be a wonderful night.

**I hope you liked it. And I would really appreciate it when you leave me a review!**


End file.
